


someone you loved

by vivijpg



Series: divinely uninspired to a hellish extent [1]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Lowercase, i too hate this, im sorry class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 12:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18894742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivijpg/pseuds/vivijpg
Summary: jungeun takes a moment to think about her time with sooyoung.





	someone you loved

**Author's Note:**

> series name from lewis capaldi's new album 
> 
> fic title from 'someone you loved' by lewis capaldi

"i'm not used to doing all the talking but you already knew that, didn't you love?" a dry chuckle leaves jungeun's lips. 

 

she pulls at the blades of grass beneath her, using it as a minor distraction before continuing. 

 

"you're the best thing that ever happened to me, you know. i don't think anyone will come close. well… maybe jiwoo, but in that best friend sort of way," jungeun laughs again, a bit lighter this time at the thought of her best friend but she quickly cuts herself off, "so don't go and get jealous now." she looks pointedly to her right and grins slightly, twirling a blade of grass between her fingers. 

 

"i know what you're like, ha sooyoung, but i've only ever had eyes for you, you don't need to worry about that. did you know that it was in my sophomore year of high school that i'd come to terms with being in love with you? i always knew that i was, but i'd accepted then. i think i fell for you when we were.. how old were we when we first met? ten? well, i was ten and you were the demure older girl looking like butter wouldn't melt." 

 

she giggles quietly before jumping to continue, "not that you look insincere! just the whole cool, butter not melting part. couldn't take my eyes off you. still can't." jungeun feels her eyes start a tear up so she tilts her head up towards the sky and grins wide. "look at me getting emotional, that's what you do to me," she glances to the right and rolls her head to the side, her left hand reaching blindly then hitting what she was looking for.

 

"aha! look what i brought you!" in her hands were two amaryllis flowers, large petals dipped with white on the edges before bleeding in to a deep red centre. "you know, this flower can be traced back to greek mythology. in a poem, the name amaryllis actually comes from a nymph with that name. that's pretty neat huh, sooyoung?" 

 

the girl smiled wistfully "amaryllis fell in love with a strong and handsome shepherd called alteo, just like how i fell for you.

 

this must be surprising for you. i'm usually the one who listens, not you. maybe i should've talked more. but i was expressive wasn't i? i may not have told you i loved you all the time but i showed you, that was enough right? you knew— no, you  _ know _ how much i love you don't you?"

 

"you were my everything." her hand palms the earth below before her nails dig in trying to ground herself. "you are. you are. you  _ are. you are. you are. _ " the hand pulls and jungeun tries to steady her rapidly increased breathing.

 

jungeun raises her hand and traces her index finger over the lettering that's on the stone with a wry smile on her lips.

 

"but you're not here now. just when i was getting used to being someone you loved."


End file.
